


Morning Routine

by PostToodles



Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: It's breakfast time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostToodles/pseuds/PostToodles
Summary: Donald's come of the age when a young Duck is allowed to sit at the table on a regular chair for breakfast, with no assistance to boot.





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galoots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galoots/gifts).



It was a regular morning in McDuck Manor, or at the least the best translation one could find for the term when applying it to the often abnormally adventure prone household. The rustle of papers and sizzle of oil was a common sound, adding to the symphony of noises a house this large tends to make. Donald pulled out his own chair, this sound was a recent addition to the choir and would stick out even if he was strong enough to lift the chair rather than drag it across the polished wood every time. Duckworth would see to that soon, altering the pitch from a screech to a gentle slide with the addition of those foot stickers people add when they're inclined to keeping young children from ruining floorboards. As for Donald, he was still riding high on the new found freedom of being allowed in the big chairs, more often than not settling for being at eye level with the cutlery in his attempts to be level with his uncle. Donald let out his mimic of a gentleman's cough, and was rewarded with the cartoon pages from the morning paper being slid his way, Scrooge was clearly prepared this morning.  
Sitting up straight, Donald tried to become the mirror to his Uncle, back straight, expression solemn as he slowly flipped through the pages. It was an impressive display from one so young, the only moments he broke character were when he had to laugh at two strips and ask his Scrooge the meaning of one word.  
Papers were folded as Duckworth delivered breakfast; plain and nutritious oatmeal for Scrooge contrasting the sugary cereal Donald loved, yet another reward for his ascent to the big boy chairs. Donald didn't dig in immediately like he wanted to, however, there were still matters to attend to. "So, unca'. What's on the business today?" Professional. "Finances, lad, nothing ye need worry yerself over, lots of numbers involved," "I hate numbers," Donald admitted, "I know, I know, but they are important for a growing mind. You've been doing well lately, with the numbers," This was true, Donald had been trying harder to wrap his head around them in school lately, and was seeing steady improvement as a result. "I still hate them." He wouldn't give up so easily, no matter how important they were, but Scrooge only chuckled back. Donald took that as his cue to eat, and so breakfast started proper.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to spare the world Galoot's wrath. Someone had to take the hit and like a martyr I volunteered myself. This takes place in their AU series, a fanwork of an AU.


End file.
